Hot Movie!
by EviLisa2101
Summary: LAST PART/Nafsu syahwat yang duniawi, "Akkkhhh... Just... Just... Fuckin' me hard and rough... until I can't breathing again, both of you! Eunghhhhh...", apa yang tak mungkin untuk sebuah kepuasan?/HAEKYU x HYUK; BOTTOM!HYUK [!]2SOME. 3SOME. AU. SMUT. PWP. SEX SCENE. DIRTY TALK. DOUBLE PENETRATION. SEMI-VERBAL WORDS. YAOI! NO EDITING. DL?DR!/special for JEWELeny/RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Beast**__** – **__**Beautiful Night (Midnigth)**____as a Backsound_

_._

.

.

**WARNING****! **YAOI, typo(s), **No Editing**, AU, OOC, Mature Content, Sex Toys, 3SOME!, lil' bit PWP, Submissive!Hyuk, Rape? etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
**Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun** [HaeHyuKyu]**  
Genre: **Romance – Friendship**  
Rated:** M  
**Lenght/Type: 4,050 words [1/2—2S]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ! **  
**D****ON'T**** BASH/FLAME**** A**** CHARA!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

—(^0^)—

—**Author POV—**

"Hahh~" seorang _namja _berambut coklat ikal itu pun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dia hanya melirik _namja _berwajah _childish _yang kini masih duduk di sampingnya yang tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan malas. _Namja _itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah sahabat baik dari Lee Donghae—_namja _yang di sampingnya tadi dan juga Lee Hyukjae atau akrab di sapa Eunhyuk—yang entah ke mana _namja _manis dan imut itu—menurutnya—perginya, hingga sekarang belum muncul juga batang hidungnya.

"Kyu~" Kyuhyun hanya menggumam untuk menjawab panggilan Donghae itu. Donghae segera mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian _medium_ dan berlayar 3 dimensi—PSP—itu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun karena Donghae tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini tanggal 9 'loh! 'malam liburan kita'," ujar Donghae dengan semangat. Kyuhyun pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dari PSP-nya dan mem-_pause_-nya. Mata coklat karamelnya beralih menatap mata coklat hazel Donghae yang masih tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Wuah~ aku tidak menyangka akan secepat itu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang agak mulai berubah namun tetap terkesan _cool_. Donghae hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kyunnie~ Hae-_ah_!" Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan mendapati _namja _manis dengan rambut coklat kemerahan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka yang duduk di taman belakang SM _SHS—_sekolah mereka. _Namja _manis itu terlihat tengah membawa sebuah kantung kecil di tangannya.

"Apa itu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae pada _namja _manis yang di panggilnya Hyukkie atau bernama asli Eunhyuk itu. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menaruh kantung kecil—yang ditanyakan Donghae—tadi ke atas pahanya lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ini DVD film Thailand terbaru, tidak tahu tentang film apa. Yang pasti katanya bagus, makanya aku beli saja," ujar Eunhyuk riang sambil menunjukkan kepingan DVD itu ke arah wajah Donghae. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera mendekatkan dirinya ke Donghae untuk ikut melihat tulisan di belakang DVD itu. Darah Kyuhyun sedikit berdesir saat mencium aroma _strawberry _dan _mint _yang menguar dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Belum lagi posisi Eunhyuk yang duduk di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Donghae hingga dirinya bisa mendekat pada Eunhyuk untuk melihat apa yang di lihat Donghae.

"Wah~ ini _rating_ dewasa," ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk symbol '**D**' pada salah satu ujung bagian DVD itu. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya dan segera merebut kembali DVD itu dari tangan Donghae. Ia meneliti _cover_nya dan menghela nafas frustasi.

"Wah! Ada adegan dewasa dan juga _thriller_ pula," ujar Kyuhyun menambahkan setelah membaca habis keterangannya.

"Aish! _Rating_ dan ceritanya ternyata begini, yah? Tidak usah deh, kalau begitu kembalikan saja," ujarnya. Baru ia hendak bangun namun kedua tangannya sudah di cekal oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya ia terduduk kembali.

"Jangan di kembalikan! Lagi pula apa salahnya kita menontonnya? Kita 'kan sudah besar," ujar Donghae sambil menatap _intens_ Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya saat wajah Donghae sedikit mendekat. Belum lagi Kyuhyun yang ikut-ikutan menatapnya _intens_, ia makin risih di buatnya.

"Kal—kalian 'kan sudah 17 tahun ke atas, sem—sementara aku baru mau menginjak 17 tahun 3 minggu lagi," ujar Eunhyuk setengah gugup.

"Tapi 'kan sama saja, Hyukkie," bela Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pun mendongakkan kepalanya berpikir—membiarkan leher jenjangnya di tatap 'kelaparan' oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Baiklah~" ujar Eunhyuk akhirnya pasrah. Oh, nampaknya Eunhyuk tak menyadari seringaian mesum yang di ukir Kyuhyun dan Donghae di bibir mereka.

'_Aku merasa akan di-rape habis-habisan malam ini! Apa cuman khayalan saja, yah? Tapi entah aku merasakan ada sedikit aura mesum di sekitarku__,__'_ -_-

—**oOo****—**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, dan Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk adalah sahabat dari mereka kelas 1 SHS. Dan tak terasa hubungan persahabatan mereka genap 2 tahun pada tanggal 9 Maret ini. Kalian bingung apa yang di maksud Donghae tanggal 9, serta 'malam liburan'?

Ah, sebenarnya mereka mengadakan pesta menginap tiap tanggal 9 di rumah salah satu dari mereka sesuai yang sudah ditentukan. Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan tidak tidur sampai pagi atau biasa di sebut dengan orang awam bergadang dan juga melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan selama satu malam penuh itu.

Kenapa harus tanggal 9? Bukankah tadi sudah di katakan mereka sudah bersahabat dari tanggal 9 Maret? Jadi, mengerti 'kan?

Ah, masalah Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menyeringai itu tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan. Memang begitulah mereka berdua bila sudah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Terkadang Eunhyuk risih sendiri dengan tatapan dua sahabatnya yang seakan ingin 'memakan'nya hidup-hidup itu. Terkadang Eunhyuk jadi merasa serba salah sendiri, mengapa ia yang paling manis di antara mereka berdua?!

Belum lagi mereka berdua yang dulu pernah menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya, hingga akhirnya berujung pada persahabatan mereka sekarang. Eunhyuk berpikir bahwa Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah melupakan perasaan mereka padanya, padahal nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Sampai detik ini kedua _namja _itu masih sangat mencintainya.

—**oOo****—**

[_SKIP TIME_]

TET!

TET!

TET!

Bunyi bel pulang itupun menginterupsi penjelasan Kim s_eongsaengnim _yang tengah menerangkan tentang sejarah Korea kepada siswa-siswi kelas 12-A. Kyuhyun pun segera membereskan buku-buku yang tadi di pakainya untuk mencatat ke dalam tas _backpack_-nya. Kim s_ongsaengnim _pun segera pamit undur diri dan keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun itu.

Kalian heran mengapa ke-3 sahabat yang katanya _sohib _itu tidak sekelas? Salahkanlah kemampuan otak Kyuhyun yang memang sebenarnya di atas rata-rata. Sehingga ia di tempatkan di kelas unggulan berbeda dengan Donghae yang di tempatkan di kelas 12-B, sementara Eunhyuk dikelas 11-A. Yah, sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang paling muda diantara mereka, hanya saja karena dulu Eunhyuk sempat mengalami kecelakaan sehingga ia terpaksa harus diopname dan menjalani terapi untuk menyembuhkan kelumpuhan sementaranya, ia jadi absen dari sekolah selama setahun dan terpaksa mengulang kembali dari kelas yang sudah ditinggalkannya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat duduknya hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau tak pulang, _Hyung_?" tanya seseorang berambut _curly_—yang tadi menepuk bahunya—dengan iPhone yang masih tergenggam pada tangan kanannya.

"Nanti, Min," jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Min—Taemin—hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar kelas. Dia memang lebih muda setahun dari Kyuhyun, tapi mengapa ia bisa sekelas dengan Kyuhyun, yang notabene-nya seharusnya menjadi kakak kelasnya? Dia tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, kemampuan otaknya juga tak di ragukan, hingga _namja _yang sering di juluki _beautiful magnae__—_karena wajahnya—itu memutuskan mengikuti akselerasi kelas hingga ia bisa setahun lebih cepat dari teman-teman sebayanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat Taemin berjalan sambil menggandeng _namja _tampan bermata besar yang ia ketahui bernama Minho, kekasihnya.

"Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun pun langsung bangun dari duduknya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di luar kelas, tidak lain dan tidak bukan kedua sahabatnya. Di rangkulnya bahu Donghae dengan lengan kanannya, sementara ia merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk dengan lengan kirinya. Kalian heran? Yah, karena alasannya Kyuhyun sangat senang memeluk atau merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk yang terkesan ramping layaknya _yeoja_, bahkan Donghae pun juga sering memeluk atau juga merangkulnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu sementara Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Tiba-tiba ia melepas rangkulannya pada bahu Donghae dan menjetikkan jari kanannya.

"Kita mencari kebutuhan kita saja untuk malam ini, seperti kaset _games_ dan juga beberapa camilan untuk semalaman," ujar Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya ia sampai mengguncang pelan pinggang Eunhyuk di sampingnya.

"Ide yang bagus!" ujar Eunhyuk. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang masih berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"EHEM!" Donghae pun berdeham keras saat melihat posisi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sangat dekat. Belum lagi hatinya merasa agak panas karena melihat lengan Kyuhyun yang masih nampak bertengger(?) di pinggang Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan—sangat—polosnya. Donghae hanya menggeleng dan tetap menatap lengan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dalam hati karena berhasil memanas-manasi Donghae. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengendikkan bahu bingung karena memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kedua _namja _di hadapannya ini. Nampaknya, _uri _Eunhyukkie memang kelewat polos. =0=''

"Yasudah, ayo!" ujar Kyuhyun. Dia pun menarik Eunhyuk yang masih ada di rangkulannya—meninggalkan Donghae yang mendengus sebal. Donghae pun langsung mengambil posisi di kiri Eunhyuk dan mengandeng tangan kiri Eunhyuk dengan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa dengan posisi—kelewat—wajar seperti ini. Karena setiap hari memang mereka selalu melakukannya.

Mereka pun keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan berjalan menuju supermarket 24 jam yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka masih tetap dalam posisi mereka tadi—hingga membuahkan tatapan heran dari beberapa orang yang sekedar lewat di dekat mereka.

—**oOo****—**

[_SKIP TIME AGAIN_]  
_**Eunhyuk's Home,  
07:23 PM**_

CKLEK!

Ketiga _namja _yang sedari tadi sibuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar supermarket itupun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah milik salah satu dari mereka. Siapa lain kalau mereka bukan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae? Yah, mereka saat ini memutuskan untuk merayakan 'malam liburan' mereka di rumah Eunhyuk. Kenapa? Karena rumah Kyuhyun sudah 2 bulan yang lalu, sementara Donghae sudah sebulan yang lalu, jadi sekarang giliran Eunhyuk bukan?

Donghae pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu Eunhyuk begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, sementara Eunhyuk langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa minuman untuk kedua sahabatnya dan dirinya itu. Di taruhnya plastik besar berisi beberapa makanan cemilan, _ice cream_, dan juga beberapa kaset _game_ keluaran terbaru. Eunhyuk memang mempunyai sebuah PS3 dirumahnya ini. Kalian heran mengapa sedari tadi tidak menemukan keberadaan orang tua Eunhyuk? Yah, orang tua Eunhyuk berada di Paris selama seminggu—terhitung kemarin—untuk urusan kantornya, sementara kakak perempuannya, Lee Sora juga sedang menginap dirumah temannya selama seminggu itu. Jadi hanya Eunhyuk sendiri di rumah ini—bila saja tidak mengingat ada Kyuhyun dan Donghae saja sekarang.

Eunhyuk pun membuka kulkas dua pintunya dan mengambil 2 kaleng _coke _juga sekotak kecil susu _strawberry _siap minum dan membawanya ke ruang tamu—tempat Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada. Dia langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae lalu meletakkan 3 minuman itu di atas meja di depan sofa yang mereka duduki. Baru saja sedetik di taruh, dua kaleng di antaranya sudah di rebut oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mengambil dengan santai susu _strawberry_-nya lalu meminumnya dengan pelan. Lain lagi dengan dua _namja _di kiri dan kanannya yang meminum minumannya dengan buru-buru.

"Haah~ Leganya!" desah Kyuhyun juga Donghae lega. Mereka lalu menaruh kedua kaleng yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja. Eunhyuk masih menikmati susu _strawberry_-nya. Dia kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamarnya mengambil baju untuk Kyuhyun dan juga Donghae dan juga mengganti bajunya, tak ingatkah mereka masih memakai baju sekolah?

"Nih!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan dua buah _baju _kaus tanpa lengan pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sementara, Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih tampak memerhatikan ia dari atas hingga bawah, baju kaus yang agak kentat hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh langsingnya dan juga hanya mengenakan _boxer _pendek di atas lutut yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya sebagian. KyuHae hanya bisa meneguk _saliva_-nya kuat-kuat. Belum lagi rambut Eunhyuk yang agak berantakan menambah kesan wajahnya jadi makin… CUTE!

Eunhyuk yang merasa di tatap 'aneh' oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun mulai merasa risih dan segera melemparkan kedua baju tadi ke arah Kyuhyun dan Donghae hingga mengenai telak wajah mereka juga membangunkan mereka dari _fantasy _tentang tubuh Eunhyuk. Mereka pun segera melepas kaus seragam mereka dan menggantinya dengan baju yang di berikan Eunhyuk tadi. Mereka masih malas mengganti celana karena agak lelah sehabis berjalan seharian mencari kaset _game_.

Eunhyuk lalu duduk di sofa _single _di samping sambil meletakkan plastik yang tadi di bawanya dari dapur. Ia pun menaruh plastik itu di atas meja. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas Eunhyuk dan tangannya mulai membuka plastik itu. Donghae hanya melirik malas plastik itu dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat-lihat 5 kaset _game _yang mereka beli tadi.

"Hah... Masa tiap malam main _game _mulu~?!" eluh Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan menjadikannya sandaran lalu menutup mata mencoba membunuh kesunyian di antara mereka. Kyuhyun hanya melirik dan tiba-tiba ia menaruh kaset _game _yang di pegangnya tadi di atas meja.

"Bagaimana bila menonton film saja?" dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia dan Donghae pun langsung menatap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya apa yang di maksud dengan tatapan dan senyuman keduanya itu.

"Mana kaset film Thailand yang tadi pagi?" tanya Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk pun langsung pura-pura tidak mau tahu dan menatap TV LCD di hadapannya dengan ketakutan. Hey! Dia memang cukup sering menonton film dewasa, tapi ia biasa menontonnya sendiri di kamarnya dan beda lagi bila ia menontonnya dengan orang lain. Apalagi ia merasa perasaan yang kurang enak sekarang melihat tatapan 'aneh' Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Sud—sudah tidak ada! Kubuang!" ujarnya, yang tentu saja bohong. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dan berjalan menuju lantai dua sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya. Donghae yang tadi masih sibuk pun hanya mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Yah! Kyunie, mau apa?!" tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung melepas genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya—setelah Donghae masuk, tentunya.

"Di mana kaset itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Eunhyuk yang memang merasa takut bila sudah mendengar suara dingin Kyuhyun pun hanya menunjuk tas sekolahnya tadi dengan takut-takut menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Donghae pun yang di beri kode oleh Kyuhyun langsung berjalan mendekati tas Eunhyuk yang berada di atas meja belajarnya dan segera membongkarnya pelan.

"Ini dia!" ujar Donghae sambil memberikan kaset DVD tadi kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya berjongkok dan memasukkan DVD tadi kedalam DVD _player _di kamar Eunhyuk dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di samping Donghae yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di samping ranjang Eunhyuk. Dia memandang Eunhyuk kembali dengan pandangan dan menepuk pelan sisi kosong di tengah-tengah mereka, menyuruhnya agar duduk di situ. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan kemudian duduk di antara mereka.

Mereka bertiga pun larut dalam kesunyian menunggu film dalam DVD itu di putar. Eunhyuk merasa agak risih karena mereka duduk sangat rapat. Memang mereka sudah biasa seperti ini, tapi dia merasa perasaaannya makin tidak enak dan juga merasa hawa di sekitarnya juga sedikit berbeda.

_**CASET DETECTED…**_

Gambar pengenalan tokoh serta _setting_ di mulai. Eunhyuk nampak gelisah karena melihat dari sejumlah pemain dari film itu banyak wanita-wanita seksi. Ia lebih memilih memandang jejeran ubin pada lantai kamarnya dan membiarkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih menatap TV LCD-nya itu dengan tegang—menunggu.

"_Akkkhh…Fashh.. Fashhterrhhh.. uurrghhh__...__"_

Mata Eunhyuk langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar _backsound_ pertama yang di keluarkan oleh film itu. Suara desahan… _namja_? Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat sedikit gelagat aneh dari dua _namja_ di kiri dan kanannya.

Tak beda dengan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat gambar yang tertampil di hadapan mereka. Seorang _namja_ manis—seperti Eunhyuk—tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Dan di layar itu terlihat _namja_ manis itu dalam keadaan tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan di ikat ke atas dan kakinya di buka selebar-lebar mungkin.

GLUP!

Donghae menelan _saliva_-nya kuat-kuat ketika melihat kamera nampak menyorot ke arah lubang analnya yang terlihat berkedut-kedut dan juga berwarna kemerahan. Tak ayal, kejantanannya langsung menegang. Ia melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih nampak menunduk dan beralih menatap paha Eunhyuk. Yang ada di pikirannya kini adalah ia melihat _namja_ dalam film—yang ternyata film _blue_ itu—adalah Eunhyuk.

Tak beda dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun juga melirik Eunhyuk. Ia menatap tajam _namja_ manis itu—tepatnya ke bagian bibir mungilnya yang nampak merah menggiurkan itu. Ia terus menatap lama bagian itu seakan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat. Bayangan Eunhyuk yang terbaring pasrah namun menggoda seperti dalam film yang masih berjalan di hadapannya itu terbayang dalam otaknya.

DEG!

DEG!

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar suara desahan pada film itu terdengar makin keras. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dengan memundurkannya saat melihat tangan kanan Kyuhyun menjalar memegang ujung lututnya. Ia langsung menduduki ranjang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun juga Donghae terduduk di pinggir kasur tepat di depannya. Kedua _namja_ itu nampaknya tidak menyadari karena terlalu larut akan suasana yang disuguhkan film itu.

"_Akkhhh... ARRGHH! Euurngggh... Akkkh!"_

Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya makin kuat saat tanpa sengaja melihat _namja_ manis dalam film itu berteriak kuat. Lubang rektum _namja_ itu sudah di masuki sebuah dildo berbentuk penis buatan yang sangat besar dan terlihat memenuhi lubangnya dan masih berkedut-kedut. Terlihat tangan dari kameramen yang merekam tubuh telanjangnya itu memaju mundurkan dildo itu di lubang rektumnya hingga terlihat lubangnya 'memakan' dildo itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tangannya tergerak membelai kejantantanannya yang masih tertutupi oleh celana. Dikepalanya kini adalah bayangan Eunhyuk yang tengah mem-_blow job_ kejantanannya dengan gaya erotis dan juga sangat terlihat menggiurkan dengan keadaan telanjang di hadapannya.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar desahan nikmat _namja_ dalam film itu berbaur dengan desahan Donghae yang kini dengan terang-terangan membuka celananya dan mengocok dengan ritme cepat kejantanannya. Tak ayal, wajah Eunhyuk memerah ketika tanpa sengaja mengintip penis Donghae yang ternyata ukurannya diatas rata-rata.

"Akkhh... Hyukkie... Akkhh... _Fass-fastteerrhhh_..."

BLUSH!

Wajah Eunhyuk makin memerah mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Kyuhyun melirik dan ia membelalak melihat Donghae tengah asyik 'bersolo karir' di dunianya sendiri. Ia ikut membuka celana seragamnya yang senada dengan Donghae dan ikut mengocok penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan memerah serta mengeluarkan sedikit _prechum_ diujungnya.

"_Omo..._ Hyukkiiieee... In—ini nikmathhh... akkhh..."

'_Ken—kenapa mereka ber-hand job... sam—sambil membayangkan ak—aku?!'_ batin Eunhyuk frustasi dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memekik memanggil namanya. Dia yakin wajahnya yang terasa memanas ini sudah memerah seperti halnya udang rebus.

"Ah, Shit! Aku sudah tak tahan!" pekik Donghae. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang. Dengan cepat dibalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk. Ditatapnya kaki mulus Eunhyuk seakan itu adalah sajian nikmat yang begitu indah dipandang.

"Hyukkie..." Eunhyuk merinding ketika mendengar suara Donghae yang begitu berat akan nafsu dan juga ranjangnya berderit membentuk gelombang yang mendekatinya. Ia bergetar ketika merasakan tangan kekar yang ia ragu itu siapa—antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun, walau akhirnya yakin itu Donghae karena _namja_ itu yang tadi memanggilnya—dan juga cengkraman pada kedua pergelangan tangannya.

SRET!

"Kyaa!" Eunhyuk langsung memekik kaget ketika didepan wajahnya kini terpampang tubuh Donghae yang telanjang. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik.

"Aish, jangan mulai duluan, Hae!" ujarnya sambil melepas pakaiannya termasuk celana yang masih menggantung dilututnya. Ia ikut naik dan berlutut di depan Donghae yang masih menahan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Ya—yah! Kalian jangan ma—macam!" ancam Eunhyuk sambil memberontak. Ia berusaha menarik kedua tangannya dari tangan Donghae dan berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk menjauhi kedua _namja_ yang kini sudah memandang 'lapar' dirinya.

"Gyaa!"

Donghae langsung melepas kedua pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya hingga membuat Eunhyuk tersentak keras hingga terbaring paksa diranjang. "Kyu! jaga ia agar tak berusaha kabur, aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu!" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Donghae turun dari ranjang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh kepala ranjang ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai dan merangkak begitu perlahan mendekatinya. Ia dapat melihat bola mata Kyuhyun sudah gelap akan nafsu dan juga kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan tetesan cairan putih yang tidak terlalu kental.

"K—Kyu, _please_..." mohonnya dengan volume suara yang mengecil diakhir kata karena ketakutan. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan makin merangkak mendekati Eunhyuk, "Na'ah, _baby_. Kau harus membuat 'adik kecil'ku dan Donghae berhenti menegang..." dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Eunhyuk yang makin meringkuk dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya yang terkepal dan gemetar. "Dengan lubangmu yang pasti begitu ketat dan juga nikmat serta tubuhmu yang menggiurkan itu~" _Lil' bit dirty talk_ yang dilancarkan Kyuhyun tak ayal membuat Eunhyuk mengumpat dalam hati karena sebentar lagi pasti akan menghadapi dua manusia yang tengah 'kelaparan'.

"Kyu, lihat yang kubawa." ujar Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ujung kasur. Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Donghae dan langsung menyeringai melihat apa saja benda yang di bawa Donghae. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tidak percaya melihat 'benda berbahaya'—menurutnya—itu ditangan Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan berdoa dalam hati agar benda itu tidak 'digunakan' pada tubuhnya.

Yang membuat Eunhyuk begitu takutkan adalah vibrator dengan bentuk _dildo_ yang terlihat seperti penis buatan dan juga dengan _remote_ tanpa kabel yang akan digunakan pada vibrator itu. Sebuah _nipple massanger_, bulu burung yang nampak seperti kemoceng kecil dan juga sebuah tabung kecil yang berwarna putih dan bening seperti pipa air bawah laut.

"Tch, Hae, mainan itu kau dapat darimana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Donghae hanya menyeringai sambil menghambur mainan itu ke atas ruang kosong diranjang Eunhyuk. "Aku membelinya dan selalu menyimpan dalam tasku. Yah, karena aku tahu kesempatan seperti ini pasti akan datang juga." Ujarnya santai. Ia pun segera naik ke atas kasur sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

'_Tuhan, tolong aku!_'

"Baby..." bisik Donghae ditelinga Eunhyuk dengan nada rendah. Eunhyuk secara otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentak dan menyandar tanpa sadar punggungnya menyandar didada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan langsung menarik kedua tangan Eunhyuk dengan kuat.

"K—Kyu, lep—lepas!" ujar Eunhyuk terbata-bata sambil menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah ketika Donghae menjilat sekilas paha dalamnya yang terbuka karena boxernya sedikit tersingkap.

"Hae, ambil saja ikat pinggang punyaku atau punyamu. Terserahlah, yang penting bisa mengikat tangannya. Susah 'memainkannya' kalau ia terus memberontak seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk merasa jantungnya mendetak makin kuat ketika mendengar kata 'memainkannya' keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tak ayal, kakinya bergerak makin kuat hingga menendang dengan kuat pinggang Donghae.

Donghae mengaduh sambil memegang pinggangnya. "Akh! Yak, kenapa kau menedangku?!" tanyanya setengah membentak. Mata Eunhyuk langsung berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan ketika melihat Donghae yang dimatanya tidak pernah seperti ini padanya apalagi membentaknya. Belum lagi tatapan tajam Donghae yang begitu mengintimidasi tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae hingga membuatnya seakan lemah dan tak bisa melawan disana.

"Jangan harap kami akan bermain lembut. Bahkan sekali kami kasar hingga kau terluka, kami tak perduli!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Eunhyuk menggeleng kuat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya makin kuat hingga sudutnya hampir meneteskan darah. Ia tak perduli dengan rasa sakitnya—karena ini pasti tak akan setimpal dengan rasa 'sakit' yang akan dideranya setelah ini.

"Camkan itu, Lee Hyukjae!" ujar Donghae menambahkan dengan nada tak kalah dingin. Ia langsung mendekati ujung kasur dan mengambil celananya yang tergeletak semrawut dilantai. Ditariknya ikat pinggangnya hingga terkeluar dan langsung membuang(?) sembarangan kembali celananya ke lantai.

"Pegang kakinya!" perintah Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk dan langsung mencengkram kuat kedua belah pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung menarik kedua tangan Eunhyuk ke atas dan mengikat tangan Eunhyuk di salah satu rongga tiang _nightstand_ dengan menggunakan ikat pinggang Donghae tadi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sak—sakit..." rintih Eunhyuk ketika Kyuhyun mengikat dengan begitu kencang tangannya. Kedua kakinya masih berusaha ia gerakan dengan kuat ketika melihat Donghae meraba dengan gerakan seduktif paha dalamnya. Ia juga berusaha menggeliatkan dengan kuat tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun menjilati dadanya dari luar bajunya hingga bajunya menjadi basah dengan _saliva_ Kyuhyun dan terlihat transparan karena bahannya yang tipis—memperlihatkan kedua puting susu mungil yang berwarna _pink_ tua.

"Jang—jangan!" mohonnya. Donghae masih berusaha membelai paha Eunhyuk. Bibirnya bergerak mengecupi pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk dan bergerak naik membelai tulang kering. Lidahnya ia keluarkan membelai bagian itu. Dengan cepat ditempelkan kembali bibirnya dan langsung menghisap kuat bagian itu hingga menimbulkan tanda yang merah terang. Bibirnya kembali bergerak mendekati lutut Eunhyuk. Ditekuknya dan langsung dibukanya lebar-lebar kedua kaki Eunhyuk hingga membuat ia terkangkang lebar. Eunhyuk meringis ketika dinginnya AC menyapa pahanya dan masuk membelai kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus boxer pendek.

"Heuumbb..." Donghae menyeringai mendengar geraman Eunhyuk ketika ia menjilat paha dalamnya. Ia menjilati bagian itu hingga benar-benar basah dengan _saliva_-nya kemudian langsung memberinya tanda-tanda _hickey_ yang berwarna ungu tua.

"Kum—kumohonhh... Eungh..." mohon Eunhyuk disela desahannya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya membuat gerakan yang secara tidak langsung terlihat sangat erotis dimata Donghae juga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Ia menatap _lapar_ kedua puting susu Eunhyuk. Dengan sigap di_lahap_nya _nipple_ mungil itu dan mengulumnya lalu menghisap-hisapnya seperti halnya anak bayi yang haus akan air susu ibunya. Eunhyuk menggelinjang kegelian ketika merasakan hisapan didua titik sekaligus yang merupakan titik paling sensitif-nya.

SREK!

SREK!

Eunhyuk berusaha menahan desahannya dan juga rasa perih pada pergelangan tangannya karena bergesekan kasar dengan ikat pinggang Donghae. Ia tidak mau membuat kedua 'sahabat'nya yang _lapar_ akan dirinya itu semakin menjadi dan semakin membuat mereka lepas kendali.

Dan dewi malam… kembali menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan kedua mahluk buas itu.

—**TBC—**

Ini ff Req-an dari **JeweLeny** eonni^^ mianhae Lisa skip Eon! Ada sedikit masalah yang nyendat diotak Lisa karena ff ini *plak* jadinya segini dulu… xD

Lanjutannya tergantung dari permintaan Reader dan juga Reviewnya *senyumpolos* :)

.

.

**Wanna connect with Me?**

** LisaAR2101 —**Twitter  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra —**Facebook

.

.

**SEE U IN NEXT CHAP!  
CIAO ! d(^O^)b/**


	2. Chapter 2: Hot, Rough and (S)(E)(X)Y

—Chapter 2—

"Hiks… Hiks…" bulir bening mengalir dari kedua mata indah Eunhyuk karena merasakan jemari lincah Donghae mencengkram erat pahanya dan bibir _pink_ tipis itu terus memberi hisapan-hisapan kuat dan menciptakan tanda-tanda ungu tua dipahanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tangannya ia alihkan kearah perut rata Eunhyuk yang ternyata juga sedikit membentuk _abs_ itu dengan gerakan seduktif. Wajahnya kembali ia dekatkan dengan wajah manis yang masih terisak itu, seringaiannya kian melebar membuatnya terlihat nampak mempesona—dan menakutkan disaat bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis, Lee Hyukjae. Jadi, berhenti menangis atau aku akan membuatmu berteriak kesakitan daripada nikmat."

"Hiks… _Jeb_—_jebal_, Kyu. Jang—jangan… Hiks…" Dan ia pun membuka matanya, menatap _obsidian_ caramel Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis—layaknya iblis, dan membelai sisa air mata Eunhyuk dengan bibir tebalnya kemudian kembali memandang mata bening itu.

"Jangan apa? Jangan menyentuhmu? Ah, _mianhae_… Tapi itu tidak mungkin."

"ARGHHHH!" Dan Eunhyuk pun berteriak kaget ketika merasakan jemari Kyuhyun memelintir dengan kuat puting mungil didadanya. Ia meringis dan menggigit bibir _plump _bawah-nya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. Dan wajahnya pun kembali ia dekatkan dengan dada Eunhyuk dan meraup puting mungil itu dengan penuh rasa _lapar_.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika merasakan Donghae menjilati daerah selangkangannya, tanpa menyentuh penisnya.

.

SRET!

.

SRET!

.

Bunyi tangan Eunhyuk yang tergesek-gesek dengan ikat pinggang milik Donghae tersebut terdengar jelas. Eunhyuk merintih dan meratapi pergelangan tangannya yang nampak sangat memerah dan hampir kebiruan. Nampaknya, terikat dengan kekencangan yang tak kira-kira.

"_Please_... Tanganku sakit, Hae..." Donghae yang baru saja hendak meraup penis mungil Eunhyuk, langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Tanganku sakit, hiks..." Kyuhyun pun ikut mengangkat kepalanya, menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menggigit-gigiti leher Eunhyuk. Mata Eunhyuk yang mengeluarkan buliran air mata itu membuatnya memutar bola mata.

"Ayolah, Hyuk. Kita bahkan belum memasuki kegiatan _inti_." ucap Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian langsung menarik simpul rahasia pada ikat pinggang tersebut hingga secara spontan ikatan tersebut terlepas.

Eunhyuk menarik tangannya secara perlahan. Ikatan tersebut membuat tangannya benar-benar kebas dan pergelangan tangannya benar-benar terasa nyeri, ia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkannya dengan mudah. Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam kedua lengan Eunhyuk yang tidak kebas dan menariknya kearahnya, hal itu secara otomatis membuat Eunhyuk langsung terduduk dan berhadapan langsung dengannya dan Donghae yang memang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Donghae hanya diam walau sesekali tangannya bergerak membelai paha halus Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu diam dan tidak melawan. Itulah akibatnya apabila kau masih bertingkah ketika kuperintah." Kyuhyun menjeda sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tergantung lemas didadanya.

"Akh! K—Kyu... _Appo_... Hiks..." Eunhyuk merintih ketika pergelangan tangannya semakin nyeri karena digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae bersiasat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang satunya, membawanya kedepan wajahnya dan menjilatinya. Eunhyuk semakin merintih.

"Eurghh—hiks... Hiks... Sakit... Hiks... Hae... Pedih... saki—hiks... Kyu..." Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air mata itu bahkan bukan hanya membasahi pipinya, lehernya ikut basah karena begitu banyaknya air mata yang keluar. Donghae tahu bahwa pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk terasa sangat pedih, selain karena digenggam, lidahnya yang masih menjilati kulit halus itu memang panas, hingga membuat rasa pedihnya terasa dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Hiks... Hen—hentikan, Hae..." Eunhyuk merintih sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya membuat Eunhyuk berteriak kesakitan. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya yang satu lagi yang sengaja Donghae longgarkan untuk dirinya. Ia tahu Donghae hanya sekedar bermain-main dengannya. Ia membawanya kembali kedadanya. Meniupinya agar rasa perihnya berkurang. Dan menelungkupkannya sembari menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Kau masih mau seperti itu? Atau perlu kami tambah?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari meraih dagu Eunhyuk dan mengangkatnya agar menatap langsung kepadanya. Eunhyuk tidak dapat menatap jelas wajah Kyuhyun karena memang air mata yang tersisa dan masih mengalir itu membuat pandangannya agak mengabur.

"Benar-benar mau kami tambah lebih sakit, huh?" Eunhyuk menggeleng spontan. Isakan dan lenguhan perih masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang memerah dan bengkak. Kyuhyun kemudian menambahkan, "Maka dari itu, jadilah anak yang pintar dan layani kami sekarang juga dengan baik. Atau, kami akan _nikmati_ tubuhmu terus-menerus hingga akhirnya tak lagi mengenal apa itu kenikmatan."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kum—kumohon, Kyu. Bi—biarkan aku saja yang melayani kalian." Eunhyuk akhirnya pasrah dan berucap apa adanya. Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya bawahnya dengan kuat ketika merasakan nafas hangat yang menyapu permukaan tengkuknya. Ia meyakini itu adalah Donghae— yang entah sejak kapan anak itu sudah berada dibelakangnya. Ia menutup matanya ketika merasakan nafas hangat itu menjalar menuju telinganya.

"Bagus, jadilah anak yang manis dan layani kami hingga _puas_. Dan sekarang, layani aku terlebih dahulu." bisik Donghae kemudian langsung memundurkan badannya hingga memberi sedikit jarak pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Tangannya beralih menyentuh penisnya yang berdiri tegak dan menghadapkannya kearah Eunhyuk yang menatap sayu padanya. Tatapan itu sungguh membuatnya semakin tak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh yang tersaji nikmat dihadapannya itu.

"_Suck it, Babe._" Donghae memberi perintah. Eunhyuk menelan ludah susah payah. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan mendekatkannya dengan Donghae. Donghae yang masih tergiur dengan bibir _plump_ mungil itu terlebih dahulu menarik dagu Eunhyuk dan melumat bibirnya. Ia melumat dengan penuh nafsu seakan ingin menghabisi bibir berwarna merah ceri itu, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Bibirnya kemudian bergerak menghapus air mata Eunhyuk dan melepaskannya. "Sekarang, lakukan perintahku yang tadi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk perlahan. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Belum lagi dengan cengkraman Kyuhyun pada kedua sisi pinggangnya dan tangan itu perlahan mengangkat tubuh bawahnya hingga pinggul Eunhyuk terangkat tinggi. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan memilih menggenggam penis besar Donghae dengan tangannya. Pergelangannya sudah sedikit membaik walau warna merah kebiruan itu masih agak sedikit membekas di pergelangannya. Ia merendahkan wajahnya dan menjilat kepala kejantanan Donghae.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika rasa asin dan baur wangi agak amis itu menyapa indra pengecap merambat menuju indra penciumannya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana nanti apabila ia menelan seluruh sperma Donghae kedalam pencernaannya jika sedikit saja sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Penis Donghae memang sudah tegang dalam keadaan sepenuhnya, sehingga terlihat sangat besar. Belum lagi ujungnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit sperma yang kentara dan menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tch, cepatlah, Hyukkie." Donghae yang tidak sabar langsung menarik rambut Eunhyuk dan mendorong kepalanya hingga penis Eunhyuk langsung masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tenggorakan mulut Eunhyuk.

"EUUMPHH..." Eunhyuk melenguh karena hampir tersedak ketika ujung penis Donghae menyodok tenggorokannya. Ia merasa mual namun berusaha menahannya, ia kemudian menutup matanya kian erat. Setelah merasa rasa tak nyaman ditenggorokannya hilang, ia langsung memulai memanjakan penis Donghae. Ia menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur, hingga penis Donghae terasa dipijat dengan lembut oleh bibir kenyal Eunhyuk.

"Oh, yeah... Ahh... Terus, Hyuk. Ssshh..." ucap Donghae sambil mendesah sesekali mendesis. Ia melepas tangannya dari rambut Eunhyuk dan menggunakannya untuk menumpu dan menyandarkan badannya. Kepalanya mendongak menikmati _blowjob_ yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk untuknya. Eunhyuk tetap menggerakan kepalanya dengan kuat. Karena ukuran penis Donghae yang tak kira-kira itu, maka yang masuk kedalam mulut Eunhyuk hanya setengahnya saja. Ia memanja setengah penis Donghae dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Sementara tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk memijat penis Donghae yang tak muat dimulutnya. Tangan kanannya sendiri sibuk memberi cubitan-cubitan sesekali pijatan pada dua bola kembar dibawah penis Donghae, kemudian meremas kedua buah zakar itu.

Kyuhyun mencari kesibukan sendiri ketika melihat Donghae asyik dengan dunianya begitupun Eunhyuk. Ia menarik pinggang Eunhyuk agar pinggul _namja_ itu terangkat keatas dan menungging tepat kearahnya. Ia membungkukan badannya hingga ia dapat melihat lubang anal Eunhyuk yang berkedut-kedut dan berwarna merah muda, membuat gairahnya terasa naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia pun membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya dan meremas bongkahan bokong kenyal milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya dapat melenguh sembari memejamkan matanya lebih erat, bibirnya masih belum berhenti memberi _blowjob_ pada penis Donghae. Lenguhannya itu mengantarkan getaran pada penis dimulutnya yang membuat desahan Donghae lepas.

Donghae menundukan kepalanya dan ia dapat melihat surai hitam keemasan Eunhyuk yang bergerak perlahan-lahan mengikuti gerakan kepala Eunhyuk. Ia memilih untuk mendesis dan tangannya bergerak menuju dada Eunhyuk, meraba-rabanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin memang menjadi tujuannya sedari awal.

"Eurrmhhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah disela kegiatannya ketika merasakan dua titik sensitifnya di_manja_ oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Bokong sintalnya yang diberi remasan dan pijatan kuat oleh tangan Kyuhyun, dan dua puting didadanya yang dipilin-pilin dan ditekan-tekan oleh Donghae.

.

PLOP!

.

Eunhyuk kaget ketika melihat Donghae melepas kepala Eunhyuk dari penis miliknya. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh halus itu sudah kembali tergeletak ditempat tidur dengan posisi pasrah yang benar-benar mengundang selera(?).

"Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan spermaku didalam lubang ketatmu, _dear_." ucap Donghae sambil membelai lubang anal Eunhyuk dengan jari tengahnya, kemudian menjilatnya. Eunhyuk menelan ludah, _'Benda sebesar itu... Didalam lubangku? Eungh... Aku tidak mampu membayangkan...'_

"Siap untuk hidangan yang sesungguhnya, Kyu?" Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang memberikan seringaian padanya dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang menutup wajahnya—entah karena malu atau takut—ditatapi seperti serigala kelaparan oleh mereka berdua. Eunhyuk merinding ketika merasakan benda basah menjilati ujung kejantanannya, belum lagi tangan kasar yang melingkupi batangnya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa ekspresinya datar. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tengkuknya lalu menciuminya dengan kasar dan panas hingga Eunhyuk terpaksa harus berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Akmmpphh... Mmhh..."

Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah Eunhyuk. Rasa kenyal yang ada didalam bibirnya itu membuatnya merasa semakin _lapar_ dan melahap habis bibir yang sudah sangat memerah dan bengkak itu. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya diam dan pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan kirinya ke punggungnya yang mulus dan mengelusnya dari atas kebawah secara acak, sementara tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk membelai perut hingga memberi remasan pada dada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melenguh keras disela ciuman mereka ketika dada kanannya diremas dengan kuat oleh Kyuhyun dan puting susunya yang mungil diberi tekanan-tekanan menggoda oleh ibu jari Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya yang semula diam kemudian ia gunakan untuk meremas helaian coklat karamel milik Kyuhyun. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas punggung atas Kyuhyun yang menjadi tempatnya bertumpu.

"Ennnhhh... Urghh... Eummphhh..."

Kyuhyun kemudian menggigit bibir bawah itu dengan gemas bersamaan dengan remasan kuat yang ia berikan pada pinggul sintal Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memekik kecil dan Kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga yang hangat tersebut. Ia membelai gusi dan gigi Eunhyuk dengan lidahnya yang meliuk-liuk didalam sana. Gusi merah yang membuat senyum Eunhyuk kian menggemaskan itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi bersemangat untuk menghabisi(?) bibir Eunhyuk. Ia kemudian memberikan belaian lembut pada lidah Eunhyuk yang hanya diam.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya ketika merasakan Kyuhyun memberikannya isyarat agar ia membalas ciumannya lewat gerakan matanya. Kyuhyun pun turut menutup matanya dan ia dapat merasakan gerakan pasif Eunhyuk yang membelai lidahnya. Ia turut membelai lidah itu hingga akhirnya memberikannya tekanan keras. Mereka terus 'berperang lidah' didalam sana dan Eunhyuk langsung melenguh ketika Kyuhyun melilit lidahnya dan menjilati lidahnya dengan gerakan memutar dan tentu saja ia balas dengan gerakan liukan yang menggoda Kyuhyun untuk terus menciumnya. Kyuhyun kemudian menghisap lidah Eunhyuk hingga keluar dari dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

"Eunghh... Eurrm... Eunghhhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah semakin kuat ketika Kyuhyun mengemut lidahnya seperti halnya permen manis. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengemut lidahnya, bukankah tadi ia meminum susu stroberi? Tentu rasa manis yang tertinggal itu tidak disia-siakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan lidah Eunhyuk dan secara otomatis ciuman panas mereka tadi terhenti. Seuntai _saliva_ panjang tersambung dari bibir mereka dan putus hingga mengalir ke leher Eunhyuk yang terekpos jelas. Eunhyuk langsung jatuh terbaring kembali karena tangannya sudah tidak kuat menahan beban.

Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan dapat melihat Donghae merangkak kearahnya. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang berkejar-kejaran didalam paru-parunya. Donghae memilih diam memperhatikan mereka berciuman dengan tatapan datar sedari tadi, dan hal itu cukup membuatnya kembali menegang hebat. Donghae dapat melihat sejuntai benang _saliva_ yang mengalir keleher Eunhyuk dan hal itu membuatnya menjilati bibirnya yang kering. Belum lagi tatapan sayu Eunhyuk yang benar-benar memanggil dirinya untuk menjilati habis leher putih bersih dan bibir yang sangat memerah itu.

Donghae kemudian membungkuk dan secara perlahan lidahnya ia julurkan pada ujung _saliva_ Eunhyuk yang ada dilehernya. Menjilatinya sepanjang aliran tadi hingga membuat Eunhyuk melenguh karena rasa hangat yang dirasakan lehernya. Ia dapat merasakan lidah itu menjalar hingga kesudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memutar badannya ke arah selangkangan Eunhyuk. Gerakan kaki Eunhyuk yang menggeliat sana kemari membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangan Kyuhyun menegang. Ia kemudian merangkak menuju badan bawah Eunhyuk dan membungkuk diantara kedua lutut Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup dan menggeliat resah itu.

"Eungh..." Eunhyuk mendesah disela ciumannya dengan Donghae. Ia tidak bisa mendesah lepas karena Donghae meraup kedua bibirnya dan melumatnya secara bersamaan. Ia hanya dapat diam dan mendesah tertahan diantara mulut Donghae dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua pundak tegap milik Donghae. Ia menggeram nikmat ketika merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang bergerak perlahan menyusuri lututnya hingga ke paha dalamnya, sementara cengkraman keras ia terima pada pahanya dari kedua tangan Kyuhyun hingga membuat kakinya terbuka lebih lebar.

"Eurmphhh... Eunghhh..." Lenguhan itu bertambah keras ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menjilat batang penis Eunhyuk hingga membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang kegelian. Eunhyuk kemudian membuka matanya ketika Donghae sudah melepaskan ciuman pada bibirnya dan membuatnya merasa kehilangan. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih tersisa _saliva_ Donghae, dan membuat Donghae yang melihatnya pun hanya menyeringai.

"Merasa kehilangan, _Sweety_?" Eunhyuk menutup matanya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Nafas Donghae yang hangat itu membelai telinganya yang begitu sensitif dan itu membangkitkan gairahnya terus-menerus hingga ke level tinggi.

_'Ah! Bullshit with rape! Bullshit dengan penolakanku! Just... Let them fucking me hard and rough...'_, Eunhyuk yang telah dibutakan oleh nafsu syahwatnya itupun akhirnya benar-benar sudah merasa _horny_.

"Akkkhhh... _Just_..._ Just_... _Fuckin' me hard and rough_... _until I can't breathing again, both of you_! Eunghhhhh..." Eunhyuk pun akhirnya berusaha berteriak disela lenguhan dan desahannya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun secara bersamaan langsung melebarka seringaian mereka.

_'Kau jatuh dari __**pertahanan**__mu, Lee Hyukjae~'_,

—Entah bagaimana, mereka membatin secara bersamaan.

"Kyu, _could you do_... _what he want_?" tanya Donghae sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menjilati kejantanan mungil Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya, menatap Donghae dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan terkekeh _evil_, "_Why not_? Selama ia masih mendesah dan lubangnya masih muat untuk kita berdua, aku rasa kita bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan." ucapnya dan ia pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan penis Eunhyuk. Kali ini ia tidak hanya menjilati penis Eunhyuk, namun ia juga meraupnya dan mengulumnya. Eunhyuk melengkungkan tubuhnya karena bibir hangat yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

_'Oh, God! Ini bahkan lebih nikmat... d_—_dari bermasturbasi sendiri... Astagaahhh..."_, Eunhyuk berpikir disela desahannya yang kembali mengeras karena Donghae ikut meraup puting dadanya dan menggigitinya, mengulumnya, kemudian mengisapnya kuat-kuat—seakan-akan ia ingin mencabut puting mungil itu dan menelannya habis. Eunhyuk terpaksa membusungkan dadanya kepada Donghae karena pemuda itu memeluk punggungnya erat. Kepala Donghae bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, berusaha mencari kenikmatan lebih pada puting yang manis didalam kulumannya itu.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengoral kejantanannya. Ia mengulum kepala penis Eunhyuk dan dengan perlahan ia menggerakan kepalanya kedepan, meraup hampir semua penis Eunhyuk dan memijat _twinball_ Eunhyuk dengan tangannya, terkadang ia mencubitnya—membuat Eunhyuk sedikit memekik kaget disela desahannya. Kyuhyun kemudian kembali memundurkan kepalanya hingga hanya kepala kejantanan Eunhyuk saja yang berada didalam mulutnya, kemudian kembali memajukan kepalanya. Gerakan itu ia lakukan dengan berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya bertambah cepat. Eunhyuk mendesah tak tahu malu karena kenikmatan pada kejantanannya membuatnya seakan menapak langit nirwana.

"Eungh... Ha—Hae... Ahhh..." Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengacak-ngacak surai Donghae yang masih asyik mengulum puting kirinya. Donghae bahkan dengan sengaja menekan puting Eunhyuk dengan giginya hingga membuat Eunhyuk memekik untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah cukup lama mengulum puting kiri Eunhyuk, Donghae pun berpindah menuju puting kanan Eunhyuk yang ikut menegang. Dapat terlihat puting kiri Eunhyuk terdapat banyak bekas gigitan dan berwarna sangat merah, semerah bibirnya yang masih mengalunkan desahan yang tiada hentinya itu. Donghae menjilat puting kanan Eunhyuk kemudian kembali meraupnya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti halnya puting kirinya. Dan terakhir ia kembali mengulumnya sembari menggigitinya seperti permen emut yang nikmat.

"Eungh..."

Oh, ini mungkin benar-benar akan menjadi pengalaman pertama yang takkan pernah bisa Eunhyuk lupakan seumur hidupnya. Belum pernah ada yang memanjanya sebelum ini, bahkan saat ia memiliki kekasih bernama Kim Kibum dulu. Kibum adalah pribadi yang datar dan dingin. Namun, ia penyayang dan selalu perhatian terhadap dirinya. Sesi _making out_ mereka pun hanya French_ kiss, menandai_,dan sampai oral-mengoral saja. Namun, untuk sampai kebagian inti, Eunhyuk tidak pernah mau karena ia berjanji untuk tetap 'menyimpannya' hingga nanti mereka masuk kedalam jenjang pernikahan.

Tapi...

Kehendak berkata lain, dan hal itu yang membuat Eunhyuk trauma untuk memiliki kekasih untuk yang kedua kalinya. Didepan matanya, ia melihat Kibum berciuman dan hampir melakukan _sex_ dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, diapartemen Kibum, yang tentu saja menjadi _teritory_-nya dan Kibum untuk _making out_. Saat itu, Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa hancur dan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Saat itulah, ia berjanji untuk tidak pernah 'berhubungan badan' lagi dengan siapapun.

Mengingat hal itu, Eunhyuk merasa ingin menangis, ia berharap semoga kedua _sahabat_nya ini takkan meninggalkannya setelah 'memanfaatkan' tubuhnya seperti ini. Ia kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat ketika merasakan angan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang sering ia rasakan saat ber-_handjob_ ria sendiri—hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda.

.

Spluuuuuurrt~

.

_Pre-chum_ Eunhyuk keluar menyembur kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu saja menerimanya dengan baik. Ia langsung menelan habis semua sperma Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk hanya dapat melenguh panjang. Donghae menggigit _nipple_ Eunhyuk karena gemas dengan suara desahan Eunhyuk.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." Eunhyuk kemudian mendesah panjang ketika merasakan nikmat yang baru saja melanda tubuhnya pergi seketika bersama rasa klimaksnya tadi. Eunhyuk kemudian menunduk menatap Donghae yang masih asyik untuk mengemut _nipple_-nya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit risih karena Donghae menggunakan giginya untuk terus-terusan menggigiti putingnya.

"Eunghhh... Haehh... Sud—sudahhh..." rengek Eunhyuk sambil menarik surai Donghae lembut, memperingatkannya untuk berhenti karena rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Donghae yang mengerti langsung melepas kulumannya pada puting mungil Eunhyuk setelah menjilatnya sekilas.

"Kau pelit sekali, Hyuk. Putingmu itu benar-benar enak makanya aku kulum terus. Kalau begitu nanti bokong atau lubang ketatmu mungkin yang kugigiti, kau mau?" Eunhyuk merona mendengar ucapan frontal Donghae dan menggeleng perlahan. Donghae menyengir bangga dan kembali mengemut puting Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun beralih kearah lubang anal Eunhyuk yang berkedut-kedut. Menghirup wanginya yang khas bercampur keringat Eunhyuk. Ia menyeringai dan menyentuh sekeliling kerutan merah yang mengelilingi lubang Eunhyuk sebelum menarik jarinya kembali. Hal itu menarik rasa geli yang Eunhyuk rasa. Ia menggeliat sedikit untuk menghindari jari nakal Kyuhyun, walau akhirnya ia mendesah kecewa karena tak merasakan helusan dari jemari Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun melebarkan seringaiannya, ia menjilati kedua telunjuk pada kedua tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada lubang anal Eunhyuk.

"Sssshhh... Ahhh..." Eunhyuk merasakan benda kecil yang sama menyentuh lubang analnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena ada rangsangan lain yang dirasa, basah dan sedikit hangat bercampur dingin karena udara lembab yang ikut menyapa. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuk kirinya menghelus lagi kerutan lembab disekitar lubang anal Eunhyuk. Menggerakannya searah jarum jam dan terkadang menekan-nekannya dengan keras membuat Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian bawahnya. Jangan minta ia untuk menggambarkannya bagaimana, karena ia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menggambarkan rasa aneh itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menjilat telunjuk kanannya yang sedari tadi lupa ia gunakan. Bersamaan dengan telunjuk kanannya yang masih bergerak-gerak menggoda kerutan berwarna pink muda itu, Kyuhyun mendorong kedua telunjuknya kedalam lubang anal Eunhyuk dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

"E—Eungh..." Eunhyuk kembali melenguh. Rasa yang lebih tidak nyaman yang kini ia rasakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasakan sakit—atau mungkin belum?—tapi, mengingat bila ia belum pernah merasakan _anal sex_, sesuatu yang mengganjal itu tentu saja belum terbiasa untuknya. Donghae yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan perhatian Eunhyuk pada kegiatan yang ia lakukan, dengan menggigiti lagi puting Eunhyuk.

"Akh—Ahhh... Haehhh..." Eunhyuk menarik surai Donghae agar bibir Donghae terlepas dari putingnya. Donghae meraup leher Eunhyuk dan kembali menciptakan tanda _hickey_ yang banyak pada kulit mulus seputih susu itu. Eunhyuk merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, belum lagi jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang bergantian menghantam titik kenikmatan didalam tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan bergantian kedua jari panjang itu menghantam titik itu membuat nikmat yang terasa dua kali lipat dari yang biasa. Eunhyuk melenguh, setetes _saliva_ turun dari bibirnya menuju lehernya, tepat mengenai hidung Donghae. Donghae reflek langsung membersihkan _saliva_ Eunhyuk dari hidungnya dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian melumurinya pada kulit bagian belakang telinga Eunhyuk.

Kau tak tahu apa yang diketahui oleh Donghae bukan? Maka tanyakan saja pada buku berjudul; **Cara Ampuh Mengetahui Titik Sensitif Ditubuh 'Submissive' Saat Berhubungan Intim**, yang terdapat didalam tasnya. Ah, rupanya _namja_ tampan yang satu ini sangat tahu keberadaan seluruh titik sensitif Eunhyuk mengingat _namja_ manis ini memiliki sifat _Submissive_ yang tinggi hingga sangat pantas menjadi seorang Uke.

Lupakan yang tadi, kembali ke mereka bertiga yang masih asik bergumul diatas ranjang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melenguh dan mengacak surai Donghae. Lidah Donghae yang bergerak dibelakang telinganya entah mengapa mengirimkan impuls kenikmatan yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dibawah sana. Setengah dari akal sehatnya berpikir bagaimana cara kedua pemuda itu membangunkan gairahnya hingga mencapai puncaknya, padahal sebelumnya Eunhyuk tidak ada niatan untuk berhubungan intim dengan mereka. Walaupun semunafik dirinya tadi, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin merasakan kedua penis besar milik keduanya ada didalamnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menghentikan kedua gerak telunjuknya tadi dan mendiamkannya sebentar. Sebersit ide jahil muncul diotak Evil-nya. Ia kemudian memutar kedua jarinya dengan arah yang saling memunggungi—dan Eunhyuk pun melenguh karena ia merasa lubangnya ikut berputar.

—Dan secara tiba-tiba, ia menarik secara bersamaan dinding ketat itu dengan berlawanan arah hingga lubang anal Eunhyuk sedikit terkuak lebar.

"Kyaaaah! Kyuhyun...!" Eunhyuk berteriak kencang dan menjambak rambut Donghae digenggamannya. Donghae yang reflek dua kali bekerja cepat langsung mengigit leher Eunhyuk sebagai pelampiasan. Eunhyuk pun ikut reflek mendongakkan kepalanya keatas karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya pada lubangnya yang terkuak lebar dan lehernya yang digigit kuat Donghae.

Kyuhyun terkekeh karena melihat hal itu. Ia menjilat sekilas lubang anal Eunhyuk dan menarik keluar kedua jarinya yang sudah berlumuran dengan sisa sperma Eunhyuk yang rupanya menguar dari balik kejantanannya tadi, turun dan masuk sedikit kedalam lubangnya. Ia mengemut kedua jarinya dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar bangun.

Eunhyuk yang sudah lemas pun hanya dapat menurut dan akhirnya tubuhnya terduduk dengan keadaan lemas. Donghae yang sibuk mengelus rambutnya yang dijambak Eunhyuk tadi tersadar, ia segera menangkap tubuh Eunhyuk yang ingin tertidur kembali dan membawanya kepangkuannya. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut rata Eunhyuk dan menariknya lebih dekat dengannya. Eunhyuk melenguh karena punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang Donghae.

"Lelah, _sweety_?" bisik Donghae ditelinga Eunhyuk dan menjilat sekilas tulang telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kembali melenguh dan menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang terlingkar diperutnya. Matanya yang sayu dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang merangkak kehadapannya dan membawa wajahnya kedepan dada Eunhyuk.

_'Ah.. Jangan katakan ia mengincar putingku lagi...'_, Eunhyuk membatin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menggigit sekilas puting Eunhyuk membuatnya memekik dan menutup matanya. Kyuhyun kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Eunhyuk yang terbuka lebar dan menaruhnya dipinggangnya. Eunhyuk melenguh karena dengan sengaja kedua pria itu memepetkan tubuh mereka, dan hal itu masih belum cukup membuat tubuh Eunhyuk benar-benar lemas akan gairah. Penisnya yang bergesekan dengan penis besar Kyuhyun. Dan juga belahan bokong sintalnya yang bergesekan dengan kejantanan Donghae yang tak kalah besarnya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Belum lagi dua pasang tangan yang bermain-main dengan tubuh sensitifnya. Bisakah ia memijak surga duniawi sekarang?

"Anghhh... Kyuhhh... Haeehhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah habis-habisan ketika merasakan tubuhnya kembali dimanja meskipun ia hanya mengambil nafas sebentar saja. Sepertinya ia harus sadar bila kedua orang didepan dan belakangnya itu memiliki nafsu sebesar binatang liar. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bermain dengan kedua puting Eunhyuk, memilinnya bergantian kemudian melumurinya dengan _saliva_-nya sendiri. Tangan kirinya sendiri sibuk ber-_handjob_ ria dengan kejantanannya dan kejantanan Eunhyuk. Lain dengan Kyuhyun, lain lagi dengan Donghae. Tangan kanannya malah sibuk meremas bokong Eunhyuk dengan gemas, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus paha Eunhyuk dan menariknya hingga kaki Eunhyuk terbuka lebih lebar dan menaruh tungkai panjang itu dibahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjilati betis Eunhyuk yang memang tepat berada disamping wajahnya. Memberinya beberapa tanda sebelum kembali fokus dengan kegiatan tangannya. Matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap tubuh Eunhyuk dengan penuh rasa nafsu yang kentara. Bagaimana bisa ia menahannya bila dihadapannya terpampang tubuh putih mulus tanpa noda, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi dan juga suara desahan yang keluar dari sepasang bibir merah ceri itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin tak tahan untuk menjamah setiap inci tubuh seksi itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan seluruh tangannya dan berhenti memberi kenikmatan pada Eunhyuk—membuatnya melenguh kecewa.

"Hae-ya! Sepertinya ada yang kita lupakan..." Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun berucap seperti itu. Ia dapat merasakan aura **Evil** yang begitu mendominasi dibelakang dan depan tubuhnya begitu melihat seringaian Kyuhyun dan kekehan mengerikan Donghae. Entah kenapa seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding semua.

"_Let us prepare yourself for our big cock, Babe..._" Donghae berucap sambil menunjukan sebuah Vibrator berukuran L kehadapannya. Eunhyuk menelan _saliva_-nya susah payah dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Bag—bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang hampir habis karena terlalu banyak mendesah. Kyuhyun menarik Vibrator dari tangan Donghae, dan menggenggamnya ditangan kanannya.

Ia menunjukan kedua jari dari tangan kirinya kedepan wajah Eunhyuk, "Kulum!", dan memerintahkan _namja_ manis tersebut. Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan membawa kedua jari lentik nan panjang itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengisapnya dengan pelan dan melumurinya dengan _saliva_-nya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat betapa merahnya bibir ranum itu mengisap jari-jarinya dan betapa hangatnya rongga mulut Eunhyuk itu.

"Cukup." Kyuhyun menarik kedua jarinya. Ia menatap Donghae yang tengah menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Eunhyuk dan bibirnya yang tak henti memberi kecupan-kecupan ditengkuknya, dengan sebuah kode kedipan mata. Donghae tersenyum kecil tanda puas dan kedua tangannya pun bergerak menggenggam paha Eunhyuk, dan melebarkannya hingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat penis mungil Eunhyuk yang tergantung indah dengan lubang merah muda yang berkedut-kedut mengundang dibawahnya.

"Eungghhh..." Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan kedua jari Kyuhyun tadi kembali meraba lubang analnya dari luar dan perlahan masuk. Ia memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun membuat gerakan gunting agar lubang anal Eunhyuk kembali melebar. Ia juga memutar-mutar kedua jarinya itu membuat lubang anal Eunhyuk melakukan gerakan menyempit karena gerakan jari Kyuhyun.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun menarik kedua jarinya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Eunhyuk memekik kaget karena rasa perih itu datang kembali. Ia dapat merasakan lubang analnya berkedut-kedut tanpa henti karena mungkin sudah hampir mati rasa.

"_Are you ready, sweety_?" tanya Donghae sambil meremas kuat kedua paha Eunhyuk yang ada ditangannya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil, ia mempersiapkan dirinya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Donghae yang dibelakangnya sementara ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya dileher Kyuhyun. Setelah memejamkan matanya, ia membiarkan keheningan sejenak pada ketiganya sebelum akhirnya tarikan nafas Kyuhyun memulai semuanya.

"Ak—Akhh... K—Kyu..." Kyuhyun secara perlahan memasukan Vibrator berbentuk penis buatan itu ke dalam rektum ketat Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk sendiri menarik nafasnya dengan tersendat-sendat. Tangannya berganti meremas surai-surai halus Donghae untuk mengekspresikan bagaimana tak terdefinisinya rasa antara sakit dan nikmat pada lubang analnya itu. Donghae berinisiatif dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada leher Eunhyuk, lidahnya bergerak kewajah Eunhyuk yang menoleh kearahnya dan menyapu setetes air mata yang keluar dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Ssst... _It will be fine, dear_." Donghae berbisik ditelinga Eunhyuk yang masih melenguh dan mendesah dengan suara yang tak beraturan. Eunhyuk tak menjawab, namun genggaman tangannya yang menguat pada surai Donghae menandakan betapa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sementara dibawah sana, Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong Vibrator itu masuk ke dalam lubang anal Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit meringis melihat lubang Eunhyuk sedikit meregang dan akhirnya berkontraks menolak keberadaan Vibrator didalamnya. Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang Vibrator untuk membelai perut Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Hyukkie... Tenanglah~ Vibrator-nya tidak mau masuk kalau kau terus mengetatkan lubangmu seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan saat itu dihadapannya adalah wajah Donghae yang bersandar pada bahunya. Donghae memberi senyum padanya, "Sssst... _Just rilex, Babe_. Kami harus mempersiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, sayang. Kau tidak mau 'kan rasa sakit pada lubang analmu nanti 3 kali lebih menyakitkan menerima penis kami yang ukurannya bahkan 3 kali lebih besar dari ukuran Vibrator itu? Maka biarkan ia masuk dan bayangkan saja dirimu bermasturbasi seperti biasanya, fokuskan nikmatmu pada penis imutmu ini, sayang..."

Eunhyuk meringis mendengar ucapan Donghae. Protes pun ia tak bisa karena suaranya sudah terlebih dahulu didominasi dengan desahan nikmat ketika tangan besar Donghae mengocok kejantanannya dengan gerakan cepat yang tak kira-kira. Ia kembali meremas-remas surai Donghae dan memejamkan matanya. Donghae terpaksa memeluk paha kiri Eunhyuk agar tetap membantu selangkangannya terbuka lebar, karena tangan kirinya fokus memberi kenikmatan lebih pada kejantanan mungil Eunhyuk.

"ARGGGHHHHH! KYUHHH!" Eunhyuk berteriak kencang ketika Kyuhyun yang melihat tak ada lagi kontraks ketat berlebihan pada rektum Eunhyuk, langsung memasukan paksa Vibrator itu dengan sekali hentakan. "Eummphh..." Donghae meraup bibir Eunhyuk dan membawanya keciuman yang panas. Melumat bibir merah penuh itu dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Amphhh... Eunggghh... Akkhhhmpphh..." Vibrator itu perlahan bergerak mundur karena gerakan tarikan tangan Kyuhyun, dan kembali didorong dengan sekali hentak. Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan Vibrator itu didalam lubang anal Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dibuat belingsatan karenanya.

"Masih perih?" Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae namun ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Donghae, membuat pria itu meringis dan lebih memilih mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan menjilati penuh rasa tidak sabar leher Eunhyuk.

Gerak tangan Kyuhyun pada lubang anal Eunhyuk begitu cepat, tak mampu digambarkan dengan benar. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan benda didalam rektumnya itu dengan spontanisasi tinggi bergetar dengan kecepatan rendah. Ia menggeliat lagi berusaha mengeluarkan Vibrator itu dari dalam lubangnya. Namun mengingat tubuhnya terhimpit diantara tubuh Kyuhyun dan Donghae, ia tidak dapat bergerak banyak.

"Kyu, _pull it out! PULL IT OUT!_" Kyuhyun menyeringai meremehkan. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia mendorong kuat Vibrator itu hingga menyentak titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melenguh panjang ketika rasa nikmat yang tinggi itu kembali membuatnya buta. Rasa sakit akibat kontraksi lubang analnya yang mengetat berusaha menolak keberadaan Vibrator tadi, langsung berbalik meregang kecil dan berkedut dengan cepat menerima keberadaan Vibrator itu.

"Arkhhh... Ssshhhh... Anghhhh..."

Getarannya pun bertambah seiiring pergerakan tangan jail Kyuhyun menekan _remote wireless_ untuk Vibrator itu ke _debite_ yang lebih tinggi, hingga akhirnya mencapai _maximum_. Bibir Eunhyuk pun terlihat bergetar karena tidak mampu menahan rasa nikmat yang terlalu tinggi pada prostatnya. Belum lagi Kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja tidak memasuk-keluarkan Vibrator itu agar tetap menggetarkan prostatnya. Ia hanya diam, sampai akhirnya ia merasa kejantanannya kembali menegang. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tidak ingin membiarkan Eunhyuk berorgasme dengan mudahnya.

"AKKHH!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja memekik ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menarik keluar Vibrator itu dari lubang analnya. Membawanya kehadapannya dan menjilati Vibrator itu, Eunhyuk menelan ludah, hal itu terlihat menjijikan dimatanya tetapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat menikmatinya.

"Kyu, apa tidak sebaiknya kita langsung keinti?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya menjilati Vibrator itu. Ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar _namja_ manis itu berlutut diantara mereka berdua yang duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir. Lagi, ia merasakan rasa ngilu yang sangat ketika merasakan dua jari dari dua tangan berbeda masuk kedalam lubang analnya. Kedua pria ini nampak seperti menyiksanya didalam kenikmatan yang sangat.

"Akhh... Ahhh..." Eunhyuk kembali mendesah. Ia menutup matanya erat. Kedua tangannya yang terlepas oleh Donghae ia gunakan untuk mencengkram erat bahu Kyuhyun, melampiaskan betapa rasanya kedua jarinya terasa mengaduk-aduk(?) lubangnya.

"_Is it really delicious, Hae? _Tubuh ini..." Kyuhyun menjeda dan lidahnya turun membasahi dada Eunhyuk dengan _saliva_-nya, jemarinya bergantian dengan Donghae, keluar masuk didalam lubang Eunhyuk berusaha mencari dimana letak titik kenikmatan yang akan mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke surga tertinggi yang pernah dirasanya. Titik yang akan terus mereka cari tak perduli seberapa kali banyaknya mereka jamah sedari tadi.

"Dan lihatlah wajah ini," Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk turun, membuat dua bongkahan kenyal milik pria berwajah manis itu menduduki kedua kejantanannya dan Kyuhyun, dan ikut membuat mereka berdua melenguh bersamaan. Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk, didongakkannya wajah cantik itu melihat keatas. Mata Eunhyuk menjalar, menatap mata Donghae yang menatapnya tajam, dan ia pun meneguk _saliva_ susah payah.

"Wajah ini terlihat... Eungh... begitu menggoda. Sengaja, _eoh_? _What a slut_..." komentarnya kembali. Eunhyuk menutup mata kembali, dengan lenguhan keras, "Akh... _There_... Akhhh... _Fas_—_faster_... Eunghhh...", membuat Donghae menyeringai. Ia menyeringai pada Kyuhyun, memberi tanda bahwa ia terlebih dahulu menemukan titik prostat Eunhyuk ketimbang dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Ia menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya didada Eunhyuk, menggigit kedua puting mungil itu bergantian dengan gemas, membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang spontan karena rasa ngilu didadanya ikut ia rasa. Tubuhnya bergelinjang merasakan rasa ngilu yang sangat—namun nikmat disaat bersamaan—ketika merasakan jari Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengaduk rektumnya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun memasukan jarinya dengan keras, menyodok titik yang sebelumnya lebih dulu ditemukan Donghae.

Empat jari yang bersamaan _in-out_ didalam lubangnya sama-sama bergulat, tak jarang didalam rektum yang tidak terlihat itu kedua jari pemuda yang berada didepan dan belakang Eunhyuk itu bergulat aneh. Sering juga mereka dengan sengaja menekan prostat Eunhyuk dengan keras agar si lawan tak menyentuhnya. Dan hal itu juga tak jarang membuahkan pekikan kesakitan dari Eunhyuk, ia kembali merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dari dalam. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan—

"Ak—aku... EUNGGGH!"

.

SPPLUURTTTT~

.

Sperma Eunhyuk menyembur keluar. Entah itu untuk yang keberapa kalinya, yang pasti ejakulasinya kali ini membuat dirinya lemas tidak berdaya. Sesi _making out_ yang disuguhkan kedua pria itu berhasil membuat otot-otot tubuhnya hanya bisa mengikuti permainan, tanpa bisa melawan lagi.

"Hah... Hahhh... Hahhh..." Deru nafas Eunhyuk memburu. Keempat jari yang masih asyik membobol habis-habisan lubang analnya tak ia hiraukan, dan ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya.

—membiarkan kegelapan menenggelamkannya dalam dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**2 hours later**_**...**

.

.

.

_'Gelap?'_, Eunhyukmembatin ketika ia hanya dapat melihat kegelapan dimatanya, yang sepertinya ditutup oleh sesuatu. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak menumbuk... Prostatnya?

—LAGI!?

"Akh! Eungghhhh... Ahhhh..." Secara spontan Eunhyuk pun kembali mendesah kuat. Dua rangkap tangan yang menjelajahi dadanya dan juga memilin putingnya membuatnya mendesah. Bunyi deritan ranjang terdengar begitu keras ditelinganya, membuatnya yakin bahwa diantara Kyuhyun maupun Donghae sudah melakukan penetrasi sedari tadi.

"Oh... _God_... Eunghhh..." desahan itu mengeras. Eunhyuk menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari pelampiasan kepuasan yang sangat-sangat-sangat menerobos mentalnya hingga jatuh terperosok kedalam lubang kenikmatan yang dalam itu.

"Ups, lihat siapa yang sudah bangun..."

Eunhyuk menggeram kecil, suara _husky_ yang menggoda itu milik Donghae. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar yakin, penis besar yang masih keluar masuk didalam rektumnya itu adalah milik Donghae. Lantas, dimana Kyuhyun?

"Eunghhh... Haehhhh... Haehh..."

"Sudah puas dengan tidurnya, _princess_?" Donghae terkekeh pelan. Disela desisan kenikmatan yang ia rasa—karena pijitan ketat dari rektum Eunhyuk dikejantanannya, ia langsung menyeringai pelan. Menggenggam kuat kedua buah bokong Eunhyuk dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Puas dengan pemandangan dimana kejantanannya keluar masuk didalam lubang anal Eunhyuk.

"Huwaahhh... Ahhhh..." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Eunhyuk, "Kau tahu, sayang? Lubang ini begitu nakal, kau tak lihat bagaimana lubang semungil ini—"

.

PLAK!

.

"Akhhh!"

"—mampu _memakan_ penisku yang berukuran besar ini... _Such a naughty hole, right_?" lanjutnya setelah memberi tamparan pada kulit bokong Eunhyuk hingga memerah. Eunhyuk merasakan panas pada wajahnya, kata-kata kotor yang dilemparkan Donghae membuatnya merasakan degupan yang lebih dari kata malu!

"Lal—lalu... Mengapa k—kau masih memasukan penismu?"

_Great, _Lee Hyukjae. Ucapan polosmu itu berhasil membuat seringaian dibibir Donghae melebar. "Kau mau tahu alasannya?" Donghae kembali berkata pelan—nyaris berbisik. Eunhyuk melenguh perlahan disela desahannya. Suara berat Donghae membuat telinganya, pusat sensitifnya yang paling sensitif diantara semua titik sensitif(?), mengantarkan impuls kenikmatan lebih.

"Karena lubangmu begitu nakal, Hyukkie~ Sayang kau tak bangun, padahal aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu betapa nakalnya rektum sempitmu itu. Ketika tidurpun, ia masih berkedut-kedut dan mengundang penis kami untuk memasukimu secara brutal dan habis-habisan. _Take your virginity_, dan juga kepolosanmu yang sangat-sangat-sangat munafik itu, Lee Hyukjae."

_'Su_—_suara Kyuhyun...'_, batin Eunhyuk, ia merasakan ranjangnya bergoyang pelan tanda bahwa ada yang menaikinya. Walau sebenarnya sudah bergoyang daritadi karena gerakan penetrasi Donghae. Ia merasa bingung ketika kata 'munafik' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tertutur begitu saja, membuatnya ingin membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ak—akuhh... Akh! Ahhhh..." Eunhyuk tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Donghae dengan sengaja menumbuk dengan kasar titik prostatnya. Membuatnya mencengkram erat seprai yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi bentuknya itu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya. Merangkak mendekati Eunhyuk yang menggelinjang resah karena kenikmatan yang tidak berhenti juga ia rasakan.

"Ahhh... Armhhh... Aaaahhh..."

Kyuhyun menjilati bibir Eunhyuk yang terbuka dan mengalunkan desahan tanpa henti itu. Eunhyuk yang memang sedari awal sudah dilanda nafsu berat—halnya dua orang dihadapannya itu—langsung menggerakan bibirnya, mengatupkannya hingga lidah Kyuhyun berada didalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Eunhyuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan melumat habis lidahnya, menghisapnya seperti halnya sebuah permen.

"Eunghhhh... Hahhhh... Aahhhh..." Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan desahannya dengan lebih keras ketika sudah melepaskan lidah Kyuhyun dari kulumannya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil posisi duduk diatas kepala Eunhyuk, menarik bahunya hingga Eunhyuk setengah terduduk. Donghae yang melihatnya langsung membantu Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat pinggul Eunhyuk dan mendudukannya diatas pahanya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya, dan kini Eunhyuk merasakan dua tubuh berbeda seperti halnya sebelum ia pingsan tadi, hanya saja Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menukar posisi mereka dan pastinya... Belum ada penetrasi langsung seperti yang Donghae lakukan saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau dua penis didalam lubang nakal ini... sebagai hukuman karena sudah menggoda kita, Hae?"

.

DEG!

.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan secara spontan ia menggeleng takut. Kyuhyun terkekeh mengerikan—baginya—membuatnya bergetar.

"Sepertinya ada yang... Takut, mungkin?" suara Kyuhyun sengaja ia buat menggoda untuk semakin menakuti Eunhyuk yang kini bergetar. Sama seperti halnya Donghae tadi, Kyuhyun juga ikut membisikan kata-kata kotor ditelinga Eunhyuk dengan suara berat.

"Kenapa, Hyukkie? Kenapa harus takut? Bukannya tadi kau membiarkan saja keempat jari kami mengaduk-aduk lubang nakalmu itu? Bahkan tadi kami dapat merasakan lubang nakalmu itu menyempit membuat kami semakin bersemangat untuk terus menyodokmu hingga kau mati rasa."

"Eunghhhhh... Kyuhhh..."

"Tch, Tch, ia bahkan mendesah, Kyu. Lihatlah _our naughty _Hyuk ini. Aku bahkan menghentikan gerakan penetrasiku dilubangnya yang sedari tadi terus menghisap penisku ini. Bagaimana kau bisa mendesah hanya karena kata-kata kotor Kyuhyun, sayang?"

"Ha—Haee... Sud—sudah..."

Eunhyuk sudah tidak kuat. Nada-nada menggoda, suara-suara _husky_ dan _cool_ yang dilontarkan, tak lupa dengan kata-kata kotor yang terus-terusan meluncur seakan tanpa dosa dari dua pasang bibir itu membuat gairahnya kembali naik hingga keubun-ubun.

"Tsk, sudah apanya sayang? Kau ingin berhenti, tapi lubang nakalmu ini masih menghisap-hisap kejantananku—Eunghhh... Dengan sangat ketat malah... Oh, _God_... Ini luar biasa nikmat kau tahu? Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa berhenti?"

.

PLAK!

.

Eunhyuk melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan tamparan keras pada bokongnya, entah dari tangan siapa ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya dapat merasakan kesakitan itu... Malah membuatnya ingin _lebih _dan _lebih_ lagi.

"_Jinjja_, Hae? Ck, ck, ck, Kau benar-benar nakal, Hyukkie _chagi_. Bagaimana kau bisa memberi servis dari lubang ketat nan nakalmu itu pada penis Donghae, sementara kau membiarkan penisku ini terlantarkan, sayang..."

Eunhyuk merasakan tangan Kyuhyun turun dari bahunya menuju kulitnya bokongnya, meremasnya kuat, mengantarkan impuls kenikmatan lebih yang benar-benar serasa memijak awan. Ia kemudian langsung mendongak dan memejamkan mata erat, tubuhnya melengkung merasakan tangan Donghae sengaja mendorong bahunya kebawah hingga lubang analnya menekan penisnya didalam lubangnya dan juga penis Kyuhyun dibawah bokongnya.

"Eunghhh... Hae..."

"Kekeke~ Ia mendesah lagi, Hae. Apa harus kita buat ia berteriak, Hae?"

"_MWO_?! Jang—jangan, Kyu. Aku bel—"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah merasakan penis tegang Kyuhyun memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya yang masih terisi penis Donghae. Rasanya tak mampu dideskribsikan lagi. Antara rasa sakit dan nikmat itu benar-benar imbang sekalipun sakitnya mendominasi. Belum lagi bibir keduanya yang bermain-main di puting dan juga bahunya yang terekspos bebas.

"HUWAAAAAH! KYUHYUN! DONGHAE! KELUARKAN! AKKH!"

Teriakan-teriakan pun tak terelakan lagi. Rasa ini bahkan berlipat-lipat lebih sakit rasanya ketimbang keempat jari Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tadi bermain-main dilubang analnya, sebelumnya. Tentu saja karena penis keduanya sama-sama berukuran besar!

"Hiks... Sak—sakit..." Kyuhyun menunduk, menjilat telinga Eunhyuk dan sedikit meregangkan bokong Eunhyuk. Membantunya menghilangkan pengaruh penetrasi yang sebelumnya ia rasakan tadi. Ia sudah memperkirakan ini sedari tadi. Senafsu apapun mereka, ia dan Donghae tahu resiko apa yang akan diterima oleh Eunhyuk dengan penetrasi ganda seperti ini. Apalagi tergolong untuk orang... Ehem... '_Virgin_' seperti Eunhyuk.

"Sssshh... Tenang sayang. Anggap ini masturbasi sayang. Anggap saja ini _finger-fucking_ yang beberapa saat lalu kami lakukan, _sweetheart_." Bisik Donghae lembut. Membawa bibirnya naik dengan mengecup lembut kening Eunhyuk.

—_dan itu mengantarkan perasaan hangat yang Eunhyuk rindukan selama ini_.

"_Mo_—_move_, _I'll be fine_." Eunhyuk berucap disela dirinya yang memejamkan mata dengan perlahan. Walau sudah pasti gelap, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang dijamah habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Jadi, boleh bergerak sekarang?" Dengan anggukan lemah, Eunhyuk memegang kedua sisi bahu Donghae dihadapannya. Memberinya remasan kuat, seakan pertanda agar mereka jangan sebrutal tadi. Entah mereka memang tidak tahu, atau—berpura-pura—bodoh, Donghae mulai mengangkat pelan pinggang Eunhyuk, memberi akses bagi mereka untuk 'menyiksa' lubang Eunhyuk dari bawah, mengingat posisi Eunhyuk yang masih duduk diatas mereka.

"Erkh... Ketatnya..." Kyuhyun bergumam sembari menarik pelan penisnya keluar hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, sama seperti Donghae. Menatap Donghae yang balik menatapnya, dengan _kode-kode_ yang hanya mereka tahu artinya. Tangan mereka terangkat melakukan gerakan suit yang... Kekanak-kanakan.-_-

.

HA!

.

Kyuhyun cemberut, sedangkan Donghae menyeringai. Dari ekspresi keduanya nampaknya sudah diketahui siapa pemenangnya. Dengan menjilat bibirnya yang kering, ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganya. Memberi keseimbangan dan keleluasaannya untuk mewabah lubang anal Eunhyuk yang hangat dan ketat itu.

.

PUGH!

.

Suara tepukan kulit yang kecil,—

"Akkkhhh..."

—disertai lenguhan Eunhyuk. Ronde pertama mereka nampaknya dimulai. Donghae nampak mengeluarkan dan memasukan penisnya hingga 5 kali didalam lubang Eunhyuk, disertai dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang menyusul 5 kali kemudian setelah Donghae menghentikan gerakannya. Nampaknya, keduanya sudah merencanakan hal ini sedari awal.

"Hakkkhhh... Errrhhhh..." Suara desahan Eunhyuk bercampur dengan suara getaran dari bibirnya sendiri. Ternyata benar, kedua pria dibawahnya bermain dengan brutal, lagi. Hentakan yang tercipta dibawah tubuhnya, mengantarkan getaran friksi yang begitu menggoda untuk tubuhnya, membuatnya terus-terusan mengidamkan _rasa_ yang benar-benar tak terdeskribsikan itu.

Semula rasanya memang sangat perih walaupun ada nikmatnya sedikit. Dan secara perlahan seiring gerakan keduanya yang benar-benar berposisi untuk mencari prostat Eunhyuk, dinding-dinding sensitif dilubang ketat itupun mulai terbiasa menerima gesekan-gesekan cepat dari dua penis yang berbeda.

Donghae memposisikan tubuhnya agar dapat menumpu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gerakkan kewajah Eunhyuk, menuntunnya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan wajahnya. Dan memberi jilatan sekilas dibibir _plump_ itu.

"Ahhh... Hahhh... Akhhh... _Fas_—_faster_... Erkkhhhh..."

"Ssssh... Hyuk..."

"H—Hyukkie... Ohhh... Shhh..."

—Sebelum akhirnya Donghae menarik wajah itu dengan tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia meraup bibir kenyal itu kedalam bibirnya dan mengulumnya rakus, membawanya kedalam ciuman yang bergairah. Melumat bibir atas dan juga bibir bawah Eunhyuk, sebelum memberi bibir bawahnya gigitan keras. Sakit yang dirasakan dibibir bawahnya membuat Eunhyuk terpekik kaget, bibirnya yang terbuka tidak disia-siakan Donghae. Lidahnya yang terlatih masuk menyusuri rongga hangat itu, memberinya jilatan-jilatan dengan gerakan acak mulai dari gusi hingga lidah Eunhyuk yang diam. Mendapat belaian lembut, lidah Eunhyuk bergerak ikut membalas gerakan lidah Donghae. Mereka terus mendominasi satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Donghae jua yang menang.

"Euurmpphhh... Emphhh... Hahmpphhh..."

"_So_... Enghhh... _Tight_... _And warm_... Ooohhh..."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Ruang hangat itu benar-benar melingkupi kejantanannya dengan sangat ketat, memijatnya perlahan. Belum lagi dengan kejantanan milik Donghae yang bergesekan dengan kejantanannya dengan arah berbeda, hal yang sama dirasakan Donghae pada penisnya—membuatnya benar-benar bergairah. Ia makin bersemangat mengeluar masukkan penisnya dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Berusaha menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu tangan—layaknya Donghae—dan menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk memegang salah satu sisi pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

"Eunghhh... Henghhhh... Haa—Ahhhh..."

Desahan Eunhyuk menguat, gerakan yang terjadi dibawah tubuhnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol oleh pembuatnya. Keduanya seakan acuh dan sibuk mencari kenikmatan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tanpa perduli perantara kenikmatan mereka itu sendiri benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk terus melanjutkan jika seandainya mereka masih berpegang teguh untuk tetap terus-menerus menghentak prostat Eunhyuk, seperti saat ini.

"Akh! Hahhh.. _There_... Erkhhh..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae yang mendengus, karena rasa kesal saat mengetahui Kyuhyun lebih dulu menemukan prostat Eunhyuk ketimbang dirinya. Ingin balas dendamkah? Bahkan, dalam keadaan yang tengah panas-panasnya seperti ini, mereka masih menyempatkan melakukan hal kekanakan—yang tentu saja tidak satupun Eunhyuk ketahui. Bisa runyam reputasi mereka sebagai pria paling _macho_ diantara mereka bertiga, dimata Eunhyuk. Dan mereka tentu saja tidak ingin hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Hah, sepertinya mereka harus bersyukur pada _blindfold_ yang tadi dikenakan Donghae pada sekitaran mata Eunhyuk.

Lutut Eunhyuk sudah terasa lemas. Cengkramannya pada bahu Donghae mengeras, berusaha menumpu tubuh lemahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hentakan-hentakan itu membuat tubuhnya juga bergoyang keatas dan kebawah. Tangan Donghae dipinggangnya terus membantunya bergerak naik turun berlawanan arah dengan gerak mereka mengeluar-masukan penis milik mereka dilubang hangat Eunhyuk.

Perut Eunhyuk menegang, sesuatu yang ingin—kembali ia keluarkan itu membuat penisnya menegang dan mengeras. Donghae yang melihatnya menyeringai. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak menggenggam penis Eunhyuk, mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan hentakan yang diterima Eunhyuk pada lubang analnya. Hal itu lantas membuat Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan, "Euuuunghhh...", satu lenguhan panjang itu. Sesuatu yang keluar dari kejantanannya membuatnya—sedikit—lebih lega.

.

SPLUURTTTT~

.

SPLUUUUUURT~

.

SPLUUUUUURT~

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan spermanya disusul tak lama dengan Donghae, didalam lubang Eunhyuk. Sesuatu yang mengucur deras didalamnya dan tepat menghantam prostatnya, mengisinya hingga membuat perutnya sedikit kembung karena intensitas isinya itu membuatnya menutup mata rapat. Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan mengejar ejakulasi mereka didalam lubang Eunhyuk, terus menggerakan keluar masuk penis mereka hingga tetes terakhir sperma yang keluar kedalam lubang anal Eunhyuk, sebelum akhirnya mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dan membiarkan Eunhyuk jatuh lemas diatas tubuh Donghae yang terduduk lemas. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Eunhyuk, membiarkan mereka berdua basah oleh keringat dan juga sperma Eunhyuk yang membasahi tubuh depannya dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae kemudian menoleh, tersenyum dengan sangat lembut pada sosok yang manis tersebut. Tangannya terangkat, melepas ikatan simpul _blindfold_ dibelakang kepala Eunhyuk, sebelum akhirnya membuangnya entah ke mana. Senyumnya belum mau lepas ketika Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, memperlihatkan mata indahnya padanya yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh... Err... Cinta. Eunhyuk memejamkan kembali matanya, mengistirahatkan bola matanya yang terasa lelah karena cahaya bulan itu kembali menyapa penglihatannya.

—Sebelum rasanya hatinya merasa hangat, ketika sepasang bibir tipis mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Kelembutannya yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Rasanya tidak salah, bahwa ternyata _sex_... Dapat membuat orang jatuh cinta, selain ketagihan akan kenikmatan yang disuguhkannya.

"Lelah, _baby_?" Donghae bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Eunhyuk. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae dan mengejar nafasnya yang hampir terputus-putus. Tangannya terangkat mengalung dibahu Donghae sementara kedua kaki lemahnya ia biarkan diangkat Donghae terkalung dipinggangnya dan membiarkan tubuh ringannya digendong oleh Donghae entah kemana. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, mengintip dengan sebelah matanya yang setengah terbuka, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar dengan keadaan telanjang, walau ditangannya terlihat ia membawa sebuah _boxer_ dengannya.

"Bermainlah kalian berdua, aku mau minum dulu."

.

BLAM!

.

BUGH!

.

"Akh!"

Tiga jenis suara berbeda yang berbunyi hampir bersamaan. Bermula dari pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang tertutup, suara tubuh yang berantukan langsung dengan dinding dan terakhir adalah pekikan Eunhyuk. Yah, dinding yang menghantam punggung Eunhyuk membuatnya memekik.

"Eunghhh..."

Namun, pada akhirnya berbuah lenguhan jua. Lidah Donghae turun memberi jilatan tidak sabar pada lehernya, membuat rangsangan gairah Eunhyuk naik kembali walau tadi sempat hilang karena permainan pertama mereka. Donghae kemudian kembali menggerakan penisnya, _mengendarai_ keluar masuk lubang ketat Eunhyuk dengan gerakan begitu pelan.

"Hahhh..." Eunhyuk kembali mendesah. Entah berapa kali ia ingin meneriakkan bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dengan semua kegiatan mereka, tapi semua teriakan itu tergantikan oleh desahannya sendiri. Ia bahkan hanya dapat mengantarkan desahan-desahan kecil ketelinga Donghae, karena tenggorokannya benar-benar sudah terasa kering. Itu semua akibat desahan-desahan, teriakan-teriakan, dan juga erangan-erangannya yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan.

_'Oh, nafas... Betapa aku merindukanmu...'_, batinnya sambil membuka bibirnya, menarik nafas begitu dalam—walau nyatanya susah karena hentakan pelan namun begitu keras yang dikirimkan Donghae dibawah tubuhnya. Ia menatap mata Donghae, yang balik menatapnya.

.

DEG!

.

Detakan ini, memang benar-benar berbeda. Apalagi mata Donghae yang sedalam lautan itu benar-benar mengirimkan rasa cinta yang sedalam matanya untuknya. Membuatnya tersenyum ke arah Donghae, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

—apa ia _jatuh cinta_ pada sosok yang salah?

.

—(_karena lain gambaran sebuah tatapan, maka lain pula gambaran sebuah perasaan)_

.

"Eunghhhh... Donghae..."

"Hyukhhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir menunjukan pukul setengah 4 pagi. Pria dengan surai karamelnya itu terlihat termenung, terduduk diam disebuah meja makan dengan gelas kosong berada ditangannya. Sudah hampir 1 setengah jam ia hanya duduk diam disana, dengan mata yang menerawang.

—dan pikirannya yang kacau.

Itu dapat terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu kacau dengan surainya yang berantak kemana-mana karena terus-terusan diacaknya, menyalurkan pemikirannya yang benar-benar abstrak penuh dengan apapun yang entah penting untuk ia pikirkan atau tidak.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menghembuskan nafas yang berat, sebelum akhirnya bangun dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

.

KRIIIEEETT~

.

Ia terdiam, menatap dua tubuh yang terbaring berselimutkan pelukan diatas ranjang yang berantakan. Ia hanya menatap, dengan pandangan sendu. Dua tubuh, yang berdekatan satu sama lain dan... Saling berpelukan. Ia hanya dapat meremas dadanya, tepat dimana ulu hatinya berada, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang begitu sangat padanya.

_'Aku memang kalah, mungkin __**cinta**__ tidak harus dipaksakan maupun saling memiliki.'_, batinnya. Ia pun mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya dengan perlahan. Sebelum akhirnya merapikannya dengan raut wajah yang nampak tak ada satupun semangat disana.

Ia melangkah, menghampiri salah satu sosok yang masih tertidur dengan lugunya. Rambut hitam keemasannya mengkilat tersirat cahaya bulan dengan wajah manis yang begitu lelap menyelami bunga tidurnya.

Mendekatinya, mengecup tepat dikeningnya setelah menyingkirkan poni yang mengganggu itu. Air mata yang menetes ia biarkan terjatuh tepat kearah tangannya yang masih memegang helaian surai lembut itu.

—"Disini, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak butuh jawaban, sayang. Cukup dengan melihatmu bahagia, maka aku sudah merasa terlengkapi. Aku harap kalian berdua bisa bahagia." menjeda dan menatap sekilas pemuda tampan disebelahnya, "Dan aku harap setelah ini kita masih punya ikatan sahabat. Sekalipun ada ikatan lain yang menyusut diantara kita."

—dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar... Juga rumah tempat dimana dua insan... Masih menyebrangi kelelapan mereka.

Ia kemudian terdiam didepan pagar yang telah tertutup. Menatap ponsel yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam saku tas yang tengah dijinjingnya kini.

.

**To: Kibum hyung  
Subject: (none)  
Hyung, maaf mengganggu sepagi ini. Aku harap kau masih membukakan pintu untukku setelah ini. Aku... Mencintaimu.**

.

_'Kau picik, Cho! Mencintai... Kakakmu sendiri? Pelampiasan, mungkin? Tapi aku harap tidak. Aku harus belajar mencintai Kibum hyung... Karena... Bagaimanapun Eunhyuk __**kini**__ bukan milikku. Ia hanya sebatas sahabatku.'_

—dan berjalan menuju rumah, tepat dimana sang kakak disisi sana **tersenyum** menatap ponselnya.

—Tersenyum pilu menatap pesan yang dikirimkan **adik**nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—END—

.

.

.

.

**EPILOGUE**

_**5 days ago...**_

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAA! CHO KYUHYUN! LEE DONGHAE!"

Teriakan membahana terdengar dikoridor sekolah. Eunhyuk berlari mengejar Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang juga berlari didepannya dengan sangat cepat. Menghindarinya... Yang saat ini benar-benar tengah marah besar.

"Hah... Hah..." Dengan nafas memburu yang ia keluarkan, berhenti tepat dikoridor sepi dimana hilangnya Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap koridor yang memang jarang dilalui oleh siswa-siswi disana.

"Mereka pasti bersembunyi! YAK! KYU! HAE! KELUAAAAR!" ia pun berteriak sambil berkeliling guna mencari dua mahluk yang ternyata tengah bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kursi-kursi sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Kekeke~ lihat itu, Hae!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Eunhyuk yang tengah lari kesana-kemari mencari mereka berdua yang tengah mengintip dibalik celah salah satu kursi yang cukup besar.

"Kyu, aku alihkan perhatiannya. Kau berlari ke arah lain, oke?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, namun Donghae sudah berjalan mengendap-endap kebelakang Eunhyuk yang tengah melihat sekeliling koridor dengan lengah.

"BOOO!"

"KYAAA! DONGHAE!"

Dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa didalam hati untuk menghindari Eunhyuk mengetahuinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika merasakan Eunhyuk yang mengejar Donghae yang juga tengah berlari disana. Pandangannya teralih kearah sebuah buku kecil ditangannya, membuatnya penasaran untuk membukanya. Iya, ditangannya adalah diari milik Eunhyuk, itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk marah karena mereka berdua secara diam-diam mengambilnya dari tasnya.

.

Februari 15th, 2011

Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada Donghae, dia benar-benar 100% tipeku. Ia membuatku merasa debaran jantung setiap waktunya. Aku rasa... Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya :) aku harap... Suatu saat ia bisa menjadi kekasihku. Yah, seberapa lamapun waktunya, menunggupun tidak apakan?^^

.

DEG!

.

Hatinya terasa ditusuk jutaan jarum transparan. Membuatnya merasa kesakitan yang sangat.

"Sakit, Hyuk..." bisiknya pada angin yang lewat. Dan ia pun menutupnya, untuk membaca diari Eunhyuk yang sudah lama dimiliknya—terlihat dari tanggal diari pertama yang tertera—, hanya akan membuatnya semakin jatuh kedalam mimpi buruk.

"Hah, kebahagiaan benar-benar bukan untukku."

"KYU! LARI!"

—suara teriakan Donghae pun menyadarkannya. Membuatnya langsung ambil langkah seribu untuk langsung berlari. Namun, seketika ia menghentikan larinya ketika mendengar teriakan Donghae yang kedua kalinya, membuatnya langsung tersadar.

"YAK! _PABBO_ KYU! KAU ITU MENINGGALKAN DIARINYA DILANTAI! KEJAR HYUKKIE!"

Ia pun memutar arah, berlari bersamaan dengan Donghae menuju Eunhyuk yang tertawa dengan diari ditangannya.

"Haha, makanya jangan main-main dengan Lee Hyukjae! WUEEEK~"

"YAK! HYUKKIE!"

Kyuhyun berhenti. Menatap sendu Donghae yang mengejar Eunhyuk, ia tertawa menampilkan wajah manisnya padanya dan Donghae. Dan ia langsung tersadar, dengan senyum pahit dibibirnya. Senyum dan tawa Eunhyuk membuat hangat hatinya sekalipun sebagiannya terbekukan oleh kesedihan yang mendadak muncul.

_'Aku... Sepertinya memang tidak bisa memilikimu, Hyuk. Tapi cintaku yang mampu. Kuharap kau akan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, sayang. Sekalipun... Bukan aku yang membuatnya untukmu...'_

—berusaha menguatkan diri, dan **melangkah maju**. Senyum yang walaupun terpaksa terukir perlahan dibibir.

"YAK! HAE, TUNGGU AKU!"

.

DRAP!

.

DRAP!

.

—dan biarkan **cerita**, berjalan sesuai keinginan. Tak memaksa maupun menguji, biarkan sesuai naluri, keterbatasan hati, dan juga ketabahan diri.

.

.

.

—REAL END—

.

.

LOHA! Maaf lama, bukan karena WB loh ya._. Tapi karena lisa udah mulai PKL, jadinya **JARANG BANGET** ada waktu buat ngetik. Gimana? Mianhae, cuman satu ronde. Lisa emang lemah/?/ di 3some~ XD tapi lisa harap gak ngecewain. Rencananya mau buat dua sequeal sekaligus untuk ff ini, yang HaeHyuk dan yang KiHyun~ (kyaaaa ! Akhirnya berani buat ff khusus pairing ini!) jangan ada protes, makanya lisa buat sequelnya terpisah karena lisa pasti tahu akan ada protes dimana-mana-_- dan belum tau pasti kapan postnya mengingat begitu banyaknya utang ff;o; ~ lihatlaaah entaran~

Thankyou so much to;**  
JEWELeny; Error: Reference source not found****; bluerissing; lee minji elf; ming0101; lee eunjung; Kim HoJoong; fitri jewel hyukkie; anonymouss; missELFVIP; Daevict024; sibum's child; sujushipper; Me Naruto; nurul. p. putri; leehyunseok99; Kyu501lover; bluehyomi; Yewook turtle; Qhia503; XMione; NicKyun; lyndaariezz; raemi. han; aninda. c. octa; myfishychovy; myhyukkiesmile; heechie; GaemGyu92; haehyuklee; RieHaeHyuk; Fishy861015; Nana; mYesungie. Wife; HaeHyuk Baby's; nvyptr; elf; Asha lightyagamikun; miszshanty05; Park Seung Rin; love haehyuk; Ryu; Pepiqyu; XiaoMei96chully Dong Rim; J. Clou; kang eun hwa; Shin Chan Rin; Benci HIATUS; Arit291; aquamarine138; Mrs. EvilGameGyu; Guest -1-; boo young; Guest -2-; kyumin; X-Mionez; HaeHyuKyu; Guest -3-.**

**YANG UDAH REVIEW SEBELUMNYA~^^V /kisseu/**

YOSH! **REVIEW?** Or better... if this being my **LAST** ff?^^

Untuk **Asha lightyagamikun**, EONNI BUKA **PM** SEKARANG! ITU LISA KIRIM SESUATUUUU!/?/ BALAASAAANYA EONNI!

.

Wanna know me more :) just follow me at twitter; **haehyukid2101**


End file.
